villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Lisp
Mr. Lisp is the tertiary antagonist of the first film of the ''Spy Kids'' trilogy. He was portrayed by Robert Patrick who later played other villains including the T-1000 in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. He is a ruthless businessman who does not let anyone get in his way to achieve global domination. Biography Background Lisp had some knowledge of the Organization of Super Spies, before they saw him as a traitor (for selling classified information) and he was fired. Mr. Lisp had his classified information coming in from a source. Later it is revealed that Alexander Minion was the one selling Lisp information about the new project called the Third Brain. Mr. Lisp later aimed for higher projects -- and to this end he aspired for world domination, and hoped to achieve this by brainwashing the next generation; children. Plans Mr. Lisp went to Floop's Castle and had a business meeting with TV children's show Fegan Floop, but was disappointed with his inventions, (such as Thumb robots and intelligence agents turned into mannequin-like mutant prisoners called Fooglies) so Floop instead showed him his latest invention - Spy Kids, or robot kids, which were android with child-like human appearence. These first 2 Spy Kids presented by Floop, however, looked like Mr. Lisp's own son Johnny and even the U.S. president's daughter, which seemed to confuse him. He then realized that the Spy Kids lacked their brains (as Minion helpfully reminded Floop) and this enraged Lisp, and he threatened Floop, saying that he would be back within 3 days with his men if he could see Floop had been improving his creations by then. With this ultimatum, he turned to leave, but Floop made sure he had the last word by getting the Spy Kids to grab hold of Lisp and telling them to "take him back to his chopper." The Robots' grip was very strong and hurt Lisp as he was dragged off. Takeover In the three-day interval, Minion revealed himself as Mr. Lisp's lackey and old business partner to an astonished Floop, and betrayed and imprisoned Floop in his own castle. Then Minion proceeded to insert Brains into all the Spy Kids. Meanwhile, Ms. Gradenko, an OSS traitor, had arrived to flirt with Minion. Ms Gradenko then went off to welcome Mr. Lisp and his men and take them into Floop's Castle. Before, Mr. Lisp had contacted Minion via webcam and said that he hoped Floop would have something better this time. Minion had replied that the "fabulous Floop" was away on other business, and he had weapons of mass destruction at his hands. Mr. Lisp gave a sinister look and said "I'll believe that, when I see it!" and turned off the webcam. Minion gave a speech about how he valued partnership and how Floop was absent; but then Floop spoke out on the intercoms, demanding Minion come to him. Mr. Lisp and Ms Gradenko were confused and Lisp said he thought Floop wasn't there. Minion told him he wasn't but went to check it out. Mr. Lisp waited impatiently but then Ms Gradenko went to Floop's throne and decided to give it to Lisp; and said he'd be more comfortable there. Mr. Lisp sat down and told her that she'd got his name wrong, and it was Lisp, not Lithp (an intentional joke in the film). Mr. Lisp then said that his Army of Spy Kids was the only comfort he would need, and Minion appeared, saying they are on their way, but Minion now had four heads, having been under Floop's mutation lasers. The Cortez parents, of whom Mr. Lisp was an old enemy of, gatecrashed, and Gregorio Cortez said he ought to have known Mr. Lisp was the villain. Mr. Lisp ordered that the Cortezes be destroyed. Their henchmen tried to kill them but were knocked out; and then the Cortez children arrived, at the same time as the Spy Kids themselves. Mr. Lisp went mad with glee and power; and was smiling insanely. But just then Machete, Gregorio's brother, leapt in through the high window and caused havoc. Machete came to his family's rescue and prepared to fight the Spy Kids. Just then Mr. Lisp regained control and bellowed at the robots to "tear them limb from limb" as he wanted the Cortezes killed. Mr. Lisp sat back down on the throne. But then Floop reprogrammed the minds of the Spy Kids to harm Mr. Lisp and his fellow agents instead, and they ran at Mr. Lisp, who disappeared under a mound of robots. Mr. Lisp was then thrown up into the air along with Ms Gradenko and Minion, and he called to Minion to let them down, but Minion said the Spy Kids would no longer listen to him and they were powerless. Mr. Lisp was presumably killed after being tossed about as he is not seen again. Gallery Lisp.png Trivia *Mr. Lisp caused the death of Ms. Gradenko by leaving her defenceless when he ordered their henchmen to attack the Cortezes, they could have saved her had he not been so hateful. *Mr. Lisp was the least human and most emotionless of his group. *He could also be considered somewhat of a misogynist by ordering Ingrid Cortez killed and having Ms. Gradenko be left unprotected. Category:Dictator Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Business Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Killjoy Category:Warmonger Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Genius Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Rich Villains Category:Mastermind